Vehicles may be subject to side impact testing standards. One type of evaluation of a curtain airbag system in a side impact test mode involves a moving deformable barrier (MDB). As one example, the Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS) 214 provides a test procedure designed to simulate a vehicle experiencing a side impact collision. The test procedure provides that a barrier constructed of aluminum honeycomb collide with a side of the test vehicle at an angle of 63° relative to the vehicle-forward direction and a speed of 33.5 miles per hour while the test vehicle holds a test dummy as an occupant. The Lateral Impact New Car Assessment Program (LINCAP) provides a similar test but with a moving deformable cart speed of 38.5 miles per hour. Another example of a side impact barrier test with a moving deformable cart is the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) Side Impact Crashworthiness Evaluation. This test procedure provides that a barrier constructed of an aluminum honeycomb, different than that of FMVSS 214, collide with a side of the test vehicle at an angle of 90° relative to the vehicle-forward direction and a speed of 31.1 miles per hour while the test vehicle holds a test dummy as an occupant. FMVSS 214, LINCAP, and IIHS all set forth requirements for head injury criterion (HIC), which is a function of the acceleration over time of the center of gravity of the head of the dummy.
One measure of injury for this test is the head injury criterion (HIC). The HIC is a function of the acceleration of a head of a passenger or dummy during an impact, specifically,
      HIC    =                  {                                            [                                                1                                                            t                      2                                        -                                          t                      1                                                                      ⁢                                                      ∫                                          t                      1                                                              t                      2                                                        ⁢                                                            a                      ⁡                                              (                        t                        )                                                              ⁢                    dt                                                              ]                        2.5                    ⁢                      (                                          t                2                            -                              t                1                                      )                          }            max        ,in which t1 and t2 are the initial and final times measured in seconds during which the HIC reaches a maximum value and a is acceleration of the head measured in gs. Another measure of injury is the brain injury criterion (BrIC). The BrIC is a function of angular velocity of a head of a test dummy during an impact, specifically,
  BrIC  =                                          (                                          max                ⁡                                  (                                                                                ω                      x                                                                            )                                                                              ω                  x                                ⁢                c                                      )                    2                +                              (                                          max                ⁡                                  (                                                                                ω                      y                                                                            )                                                                              ω                  y                                ⁢                c                                      )                    2                +                              (                                          max                ⁡                                  (                                                                                ω                      z                                                                            )                                                                              ω                  z                                ⁢                c                                      )                    2                      .  
These side impact testing standards are performed on a full vehicle equipped with side airbag restraints, such as side curtain airbags. Multiple tests may be run to optimize or refine the design of the vehicle, requiring a new vehicle to be tested for each test run.